The Butterfly And The Fox
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Collection of AiGin yaoi/shonen ai one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**AiGin fluff! I own nothing. Remember, Reviews = Love + Motivation for me to write, Flames roast my marshmallows. **

"Aizen-Taichou!" Gin called out cheerfully as he walked into the fifth division's office. "Ichimaru-fukutaichou." Aizen replied coolly as he looked up at the fox-faced man in front of him. "Guess wha' I brought fer ya!" the lieutenant squeed, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Tea?" Aizen said hopefully. "Naaa, Taichou! But it's real pretty!" Gin said, bouncing in place. "I give up." Aizen said, lifting his hands up in defeat. "I brought ya flowers, Aizen-taichou!" Gin chirped, stepping forwards and depositing the vase of flowers on the desk in front of Aizen.

"Gin. They're beautiful." Aizen said, leaning forward to sniff them cautiously. "And they smell good too!" Nodding, the silver-haired man replied, "Yep. They're gardenias."

The brunette stood up, before he stepped around his desk. "Aizen-taichou?" Ichimaru asked, slightly fearful. "Don't worry Gin. I must simply thank you for this wonderful present." Aizen said softly, before placing his hand under the chin of the other man, causing them to be eye to eye.

Softly, he brushed their lips together, stepping back, before Gin wrapped his arms around his captain's torso, pulling him close, and nibbling on his lower lip slightly. Aizen complied, opening his mouth to the other man, their tongues dancing for dominance in the middle.

Of course, Aizen won, his tongue darting into Gin's mouth, causing the younger man to moan out. After a moment, they broke apart, Gin panting for air, while his captain was barely flustered. "Let's wait til we get home to finish this. The division is much too crowded right now, and besides, you have that captain's meeting this afternoon." Aizen said as he resumed his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. As usual. **

"Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, trotting along after his captain. "Gin?"

"Where are ya goin' Aizen-sama?"

"Home."

"Can I tag along?"

"Whyever would you want to follow me home, Gin?" Aizen asked, turning to look at his lieutenant confusedly. Gin gave him the best innocent look that he could with his eyes closed as they normally were, before saying, "Cause I wanna be near ya Aizen-taichou."

"Of course. Then yes, you can come home with me." Aizen said, flash stepping away. Gin followed hot on his heels, nearly crashing into the brunette's back as he stopped to unlock the door. "Sorry, Aizen-taichou."

Laughing softly, Aizen stepped into the house, allowing the blustering silver-haired Shinigami into the house, before closing the door again. After this however, his behavior drastically changed. He started walking towards his room, stripping off articles of clothing as he went. Gin followed, grinning even wider when he saw his nude captain sitting on his bed. "My, my, Aizen-sama, ya sure are pretty!" He said, sitting next to his lover.

Aizen chuckled as he removed his glasses, pulling Gin onto his lap. "To say nothing of yourself. I've been waiting for this all day, Gin."

"Same here, Aizen-taichou! All day long, I've been waitin' fer ya ta make me ya own." Gin said suggestively, rubbing his cheek against the Captain's chest. Aizen only smiled benevolently at his subordinate's rather direct way of saying it. Without further ado, he pulled the fox in for a sloppy kiss, shoving the the other man's outer robes off his shoulders, leaving him bared to the waist.

Between them, it was always almost rough. There was rarely ever any gentleness to their sex-life.

Gin's hands wandered up, tangling themselves in Aizen's hair, holding the Captain close.

That was another thing about this couple. Gin was the only one that Aizen ever allowed to dominate him in any sense. In one way, it was a sign of ultimate trust.

Gin moaned into the kiss, as Aizen's hands ran up and down his sides, nails digging into the light flesh, leaving red welts behind. They pulled apart for a moment, connected by a sticky strand of saliva, before Aizen nibbled the younger man's neck. "Aizen-sama!" Gin called out.

"So eager already, and we haven't even started?" Aizen asked in amusement, only to attack his subordinate's collarbone in much the same way he had attack the neck. "Yes Aizen-sama, ya jus' tha' good!" Gin moaned, clawing at Aizen's back slightly. The elder Shinigami pulled away from the younger, saying, "Suck me."

"Gladly Aizen-sama." Gin said, as he took the tip of the large organ into his mouth. "Ya taste so good!" He exclaimed as he sucked the full thing into his mouth. Aizen let out a soft, almost imperceptible moan at the skilled mouth of his lover going to work on him. Yes, the silver-haired man knew just how to drive him over the edge. His hand wandered down to tangle up in those silky strands, encouraging the younger man in his actions.

However, just before Aizen felt himself go over the edge, he pulled Gin up by the hair. "Aww, why'd ya make me stop Aizen-sama?" Gin whined. "Because I want to fuck you tonight." Aizen said. This kind of language coming from the normally kind and polite captain was nearly unheard of, but to Gin, it was nearly normal. There were two sides to every Aizen.

Nodding, Gin sat up, yanking off his hakama in the process. "So eager." Aizen murmured at the sight of his fukutaichou, nearly panting with anticipation of getting fucked by his superior. Aizen pulled Gin down onto his organ, effectively impaling the younger man.

The fox moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, before starting to move up and down on his seme's organ enthusiastically. Aizen moaned softly, thrusting up to meet every move of the younger man.

Outside the house, the noise of moaning, and skin slapping wetly against skin could be heard for several hundred feet. And guess who was watching it all through the open window? If you said, N) Nnoitra McSpoonsieSpada Gilga, you've guessed right!

The spoon was watching everything outside, as the two inside, as different as day and night came together in a violent display of passion.

Inside, they drew towards their climaxes together. Gin came first, spilling the sticky white substance across himself and his seme, screaming. Aizen came shortly after with a quiet grunt, filling his uke with his seed. Gin crawled off his lover, cuddling into his side, as Aizen pecked him gently on the lips and pulled the sheets around them. They were both asleep in minutes.

Outside, Nnoitra had been sitting there, with a video-camera that he had jacked off of Venn, video-taping the whole incident. Just then, Kenpachi strolled up, oblivious to the ongoings of the 5th division's Captain and Lieutenant. Yachiru was a bouncing pink ball on his shoulder. Drawing his sword, the psychotic captain of the 11th division yelled, "Yo! Ya big ugly Spoon pussy! Are ya gonna grow a pair and fight me already, or are ya gonna run away like a scared lil' 4th division pansy to hide behind that short ass girl and the scrawny yaoi obsessed one?"

"Fight him Ken-chan! Fight him!" Yachiru crowed from her post on his shoulder. "Fight?" Ikkaku asked, before launching into his lucky dance. As soon as he was done with this, everyone stared at him like he was smoking some shit. Yumichika said, "I fight much more beautifully than you do. And dance more beautifully as well.

"Girlfraaan! I ain't gonna fight no-bo-dy when I can enjoy some porn!" Nnoitra yelled, snapping his hand in an S (for Spoon). "I can do that so much more beautifully than you." Yumichika said, flipping his hair.


	3. WTF?

**I own nothing. Slight Yaoi/Shounen Ai ahead.**

"Aizen-sama?" Gin asked as he entered the room. He had his hand carefully over his eyes, even though they were perpetually slanted shut."Gin. If you laugh I will Cero you all the way to Soul Society and back, then kill your precious Izuru in front of you."

Slightly scared by the Aizen's sudden violent streak, Gin removed his hands from in front of his eyes. They went wide, open for once in his life, revealing bright blue eyes. "A-Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, confused.

Aizen stood there, still cringing slightly at what he saw staring back at him in the mirror. It was too horrid to describe. Worse than Tosen. " Aizen-sama, what exactly are those...things?"

Aizen sighed, nearly cracking, before he said, "Gin, these are my wings."

"Wings?"

"Wings."

"But Aizen-sama... why did ya get butterfly wings?"

"I don't know!" Aizen wailed, throwing his arms into the air. "But now all the Shinigami are going to laugh at me and come after me with their butterfly nets!"

"But ya make such a pretty little buttefly, Aizen-sama." Gin said, looking over Aizen appreciatively. Aizen's wings drooped. "That's the point. They're probably going to try and catch me and put me in a garden! They won't take me seriously as someone who will honestly take over all dimensions." At this, Gin snickered. "What did I tell you I would do if you laughed Gin?" 

"Sorry, Aizen-sama, I was just thinkin', they start laughin' at ya fer bein' a pretty lil' butterfly, an' then ya show 'em whose really th' powerful one."

Aizen sighed yet again. "Only you, Gin. Only you."

Gin moved across the room and planted a shy kiss on the Butterfly's cheek. "What is that for?" Aizen asked, still sounding kinda whiny. "I just wanna cheer ya up, Aizen-sama!" Gin said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around his former captain, mindful of the brunette's large wings. "Very well, Gin. Do your best."

**The rest of Las Noches was subject to hearing the screams and moans coming from Aizen's bedroom, as well as the creaking and groans coming from the protesting bedsprings. Tosen sighed, before yelling, "LACK OF JUSTICE!" **

**This resulted in the Espada and the Arrancar glaring at him, before they remembered he couldn't see, so Nnoitra took it upon himself to say, " Dude! If ya don't shut the fuck up with your Justice, we're going to have a repeat of that incident where Soul Society came over here. (Tails Ch. 2) So shut the fuck up with your fuckin rant's or go shove 'em up yer arse!"**

"**Shoving Justice up yer arse! LACK OF JUSTICE!" **

**Nnoitra face-palmed.**


	4. Apology For Nopants Wonderweiss

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing. **

Aizen sat there drinking his tea, when the door opened and Gin walked in. "Hey Aizen-sama! Have ya seen tha' idiot Tosen?"

"Whatever could be the matter Gin?"

"Tha' blind idiot let Wonderweiss run around without pants 'gain, Aizen-sama! It traumatized us all!"

"Well then you should have been able to stop him, Gin."

"Oh."

"Then why don't you get over here and make it up to me?"

"Ah, o' 'course, Aizen-sama!"

"And yes Gin, I meant that in a _very _sexual way."


End file.
